


Way Too Spooky

by godbless_shitposting



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Also it's Halloween so you know I had to, Cisco is a scaredy cat, Haunted House, I'm weak okay?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godbless_shitposting/pseuds/godbless_shitposting
Summary: "I’m here for the same reason you are.”“Barry said he’d be here and then he abandoned you because he’s the actual worst?”“I was going for getting into the Halloween spirit, but that works.”





	Way Too Spooky

**Author's Note:**

> Cisco Ramon and Leonard Snart find each other at a haunted house. You won't believe what happens next!

Cisco sighed very loudly as his phone chimed. Leave it to Barry Allen, the literal Flash, to be fifteen minutes late to this stupid haunted house. It was Saturday night and they were supposed to be hanging out before Halloween, which would prove a very busy night for Team Flash. Cisco raised his phone to eye-level and couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

_Hey buddy, I’m really sorry but I’ve gotta cancel on tonight. The CCPD beckons._

“You can’t be serious,” Cisco groaned. He glanced back as his phone vibrated in his hand.

_You should go in there still. It’ll be fun ;)_

“‘You should go in there still,’” Cisco mocked, “I’m probably gonna shit myself in there.” Nonetheless, he shoved his phone back into his back pocket and got into the line, which wasn’t too long yet. _At least I’ve got_ that _going for me,_ he thought. He passed the time spent awkwardly shuffling through the line by silently bitching about not wanting to do this. He was surprised that Barry had been able to talk him into it in the first place. Barry traded Cisco’s attendance to a week’s worth of coffee from Jitters.

The minutes dragged on slower and slower as Cisco got closer to the ticket booth. He could feel his gut squirming and trying to talk him out of it. _I should probably go with my gut, shouldn’t I? Maybe it won’t be terrible. It’ll probably be like most haunted houses and overall cheesy. And if it’s not, I can just make Barry get me coffee for two weeks._ Even so, the anxiety never subsided. Cisco looked up at the sky, which was blue and clear at (Cisco checked his phone for this one) 6:38. It had gotten to 74 degrees, which was insane considering it was practically November. But Cisco wasn’t about to complain – at least he wasn’t freezing his ass off.

After what felt like an hour but was 10 minutes, tops, Cisco was finally handing over $7 to some blonde-haired teenager in dark blue lipstick and a tee-shirt that said _Central High Key Club._ She looked beyond relieved upon realizing that she didn’t have to get change out. He could have sworn that as he walked forward he heard, “All these people are giving us twenties, this is fucking biphobic.” The guy next to her gave a snort.

As Cisco walked inside the building which, to be honest, didn’t look like much from the outside, he could barely tell that just five feet away the sun was shining bright. His heart immediately sped up. _This is so stupid,_ Cisco inwardly groaned. He walked forward deeper into the darkness and met a hard object, similar to a punching bag. He gave a short gasp and looked up so fast he was afraid for a second that he’d broken his neck. There he saw a trash bag that was duct taped to look like a person hanging from a noose. He shuddered but pressed on, cringing as he felt a plastic hand hit him square in the forehead.

The creepy violin and bass music certainly wasn’t helping put him at ease at all. When the piano crept its way in, a shiver went up his spine. _Bad vibes. Reeaally bad vibes._ Cisco blinked as he saw the strobe lights. He practically couldn’t see anything else. He turned the corner and felt something thin brush his face. He flailed trying to get it off, but the feeling wouldn’t get off of him. He jumped about five feet in the air when he heard a high, unrelenting scream. He counted six seconds before it was over. He let out a loud sigh and he heard someone chuckle behind him. Cisco didn’t bother turning around to face it, knowing something would jump out at him.

He turned into a corridor that had green specs of light floating through the air. He felt a dampness at his feet and looked down to see a thick fog. This allowed the light to be refracted in ways he didn’t even know were possible. His heart was in his throat now. He longed for two things – water and the saving red glow of an exit sign. He felt his stomach drop as he realized he would probably not get either of those things for quite a while. A gust of wind suddenly rose from the end of the hall and it took everything in his power for Cisco not to run back from where he came.

An unholy screech was ripped from Cisco’s throat as he felt something touch his legs. His knees locked and he couldn’t stop himself from plummeting downwards. Before he felt himself hit the cold tile underneath him, he felt a pair of arms steadying him. Cisco’s eyes were still shut tight from bracing himself for impact. Cisco’s first thought about the hands squeezing his arms: _Is this dude wearing gloves?_

“Cisco?” the man asked. Cisco felt his eyes open on their own at his name. The voice sounded familiar. Cisco straightened. _Where do I know his voice… oh, Jesus Christ._

“Damn it,” Cisco huffed. He tore himself from Snart’s grip. “What are you doing here, Sn-” he was interrupted by a loud throat clear, and he got the message – _Say my last name in public, and you’re going to be an ice sculpture._ Cisco panicked as his mind searched for an alternative. “Len. What are you doing here?”

“I actually don’t hate that. But I’m here for the same reason you are.”

“Barry said he’d be here and then he abandoned you because he’s the actual worst?”

“I was going for getting into the Halloween spirit, but that works.”

By now, Len was right next to Cisco. Cisco decided to “ignore” Len’s hand resting on his back, even though the stupid, unreasonable depths of his brain were screaming _holy shit, holy shit, holy shit_ over and over. He tried desperately not to look as terrified as he was.

“I didn’t take you for the type to celebrate… anything,” Cisco said. Len shrugged but grinned.

“Halloween’s the only holiday I give a damn about. Speaking of which,” Len looked Cisco up and down. Cisco remembered that he was in costume. Well, technically. He was in the Vibe suit, but nobody had to know it was real. “Looks like we had the same idea.” Len was wearing his signature parka and he had his goggles draped around his neck. Cisco laughed.

“Nobody suspects a thing,” he joked. He adopted a serious tone. “You don’t have the gun, do you?” Len opened his coat. There was nothing but himself under it. Cisco spent a rather long time inspecting what was underneath the coat. To make 100% sure that the gun wasn’t there, of course. When he tore himself away, he looked up to see Len smirking. _God damn it, why does he have to be so tall and so… DAMN IT!_

“Enjoying the view, kid?” Cisco folded his arms and tried to hide the fact that he was blushing furiously. Len just laughed at him.

“Alright, you know what, I’m just trying to be thorough.”

“I’ll say.”

“ _Shut up!_ ”

The pair continued through the halls. Cisco was becoming increasingly more jumpy and Len was getting closer and closer. Were the two correlated? Cisco couldn’t tell if it was. He tried to convince himself that the jump scares and screams were getting more intense, but the more he practically jumped into Len’s arms, the less sure of himself he was. Eventually he was unconsciously gripping Len’s hand tightly. Not a word was said about it. He even felt something akin to disappointment when they reached the end.

Len opened the door and motioned for Cisco to go ahead of him. _How can he be a thief, not to mention super villain,_ and _be so charming at the same time?_  A blast of cold air hit them both as they walked outside. It had only been about forty-five minutes since they went in and it was already pitch black. _I wish he was closer. He may be Captain Cold, but he’s like a space heater. So warm, and- FUCK! Stop it! You’re better than this!_ Cisco was mentally kicking himself. He would _not_ fall for Leonard Snart under _any_ circumstances.

“You look like you’re freezing,” Len murmured as he draped his parka around Cisco’s shoulders. _Well, shit._ Cisco was instantly flooded with warmth, though most of the heat went to his face. He turned and his eyes met Len’s. All he wanted to do was tear them away, but he physically couldn’t. Len’s eyes were almost hypnotizing. Any icy blue to match his personality. Cisco’s heart was doing flips.

“Yeah, thanks,” Cisco muttered, finally looking at his feet. He noticed Len walking away and sighed. _Yup, I scared him off._ He hugged the parka closer to his body, the cold wind getting harsher by the second. He started trembling.

“You know,” Len began. Cisco turned his way and saw that Len was leaning against the wall of the building, not even five feet away. “I’ve never seen someone who looks as adorable as you do when they scream.” Cisco froze in place.

“Excuse me?”

“I said-”

“Yeah, no, I heard what you said, but… I… what?!” Len chuckled and pushed himself off the wall. He slowly walked over to Cisco, who stayed still. It felt like only a split second went by before Lens hands were on Cisco’s shoulders. He was close. Too close. Not close enough. Cisco couldn’t make up his mind. _I shouldn’t want to kiss him, but… damn it._ It was getting increasingly less easy to control himself. Meanwhile Len was waiting patiently, a small grin on his face.

“Kinda want to make you scream some more.”

Cisco barely had time to gasp at the remark before his fist was grasping the fabric of Len’s shirt and pulling him close. _Way too close._

“Make me,” Cisco breathed as he leaned forward to kiss Captain motherfucking Cold, who had the audacity to _laugh._ It was going to be one hell of a night.

 

~

 

The next day, Cisco walked into the lab, every muscle below his waist protesting loudly. It took all his willpower not to hiss loudly as he lowered himself into a seat at the desk. Barry sat a coffee down in front of him.

“Hey, man. I’m really sorry I had to bail last night. I hope you had a good time without me,” he apologized. Cisco shrugged and grinned. _I_ definitely _had a great time last night, no thanks to Barry._ He took a sip of his coffee as Caitlin walked in, also with a coffee in her hand.

“It’s fine, Barry. It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be,” Cisco dismissed. Barry gave him a look.

“Well, you butt-dialed me again last night and you were screaming.” Cisco felt his heart beat faster but didn’t give himself away. It’s not like Barry _knew_ what Len did to him last night.

“It was really scary, okay!” Cisco defended. “And since you abandoned me, I think you should get me coffee for two weeks.” Barry raised his eyebrows.

“It didn’t _sound_ like you were alone. How’d it go with Snart last night?” Caitlin spit out her coffee and started coughing.

“YOU WENT OUT WITH LISA LAST NIGHT?!” Caitlin screeched. Cisco was far too humiliated to correct her. Unlucky for him, Barry did.

“No, no. He went out with _Leonard_ Snart.”

It took Cisco a couple hours and a lot of him absolutely loathing himself to explain the events that transpired, and he knew he’d never live it down.


End file.
